


It's all Greek to Stannis

by Jennilynn411



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: All you need is love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girls that's who, Jealous lovers be jealous, Love and lemon cakes, Sansa is Aphrodite, Stannis is the Mannis, Who runs the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilynn411/pseuds/Jennilynn411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis doesn't believe in the gods, Aphrodite decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all Greek to Stannis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iheartloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloki/gifts), [BlueEyesBlueSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesBlueSkies/gifts).



> This is for two talented writers in need of some serious hugs. Preferably from Stannis and preferably without his clothes on ;)

 

 

Stannis refused to believe in the Gods. He never made sacrifices in their honor, he never visited their temples and he refused to attend the countless feasts and celebrations held in their honor. He had better things to do with his time than prostrate himself in front of some marble statue praying in vain for guidance from some benevolent deity _._ The gods were a lie, nothing more than stories men tell each other to explain the impossible.

 

So naturally when he found a goddess waiting for him in his bedchambers he did the only thing he could think of, he _ignored_ her _._ He pretended not to notice that she was lying naked on his bed. Her long, slender legs parted slightly displaying her soft pink cunt and a patch of red curls _glistening_ on her mound. He certainly didn’t let his eyes wander over the curves of her perfect body, lingering on her full breasts with erect nipples begging to be sucked.

He gave no heed to his desire to run his fingers through her glorious auburn hair, cascading over her shoulders like a brilliant waterfall. _I am Stannis Baratheon. I will not be undone._ He resisted the urge to inhale the air laid heavy with the scent of her arousal. What did he care if the combination if the aroma of lemons and lust made his heart race and mouth water? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turning his back to Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

His refusal was madness he knew but it was the only way? This _woman_ had intruded into his life and invaded his privacy. Her conduct was inexcusable and he refused to reward her for it. If only his _traitorous_ cock would cooperate. It stood fully erect begging him to come to his senses and throw himself at her mercy. Stannis would not be a made a fool of, he was not his brothers, men who were led around more by their cocks than their minds.

It was well known that women were not to be trusted. They used their cunts to enslave men and bend them to their will. Stannis was not a slave. He would never be a slave. He was his own man and he answered to none but himself. If Aphrodite thought she could best him then she was sorely mistaken, for he had never lost a battle or called a retreat. The victory would be his and only his.

 

“ _Stannis.”_ She was beside him now, her hands snaking underneath his tunic. _“Stannis, my love. Don’t turn away from me.”_

Her lips brushed his earlobe causing him to shudder involuntarily. His eyes snapped open when she ripped the tunic off his body and kneeled before him. She stared up at him with pleading eyes before licking her lips and taking his cock fully in her mouth. This wasn’t really happening was it? Surely this was a dream and he would awake at any moment. Things like this simply didn’t happen to him.

When he didn’t wake he tried to resist her but he was only mortal, there was only so much he could do. She was a goddess if he put up too much of a fight she might take it as insult and bite off his appendage. Life as a eunuch held little appeal so he finally relented to her advances groaning as she began working up and down his shaft. Her tongue flicked the head of his penis sending vibrations through his very core. His hips bucking greedily in response.

She kneaded his cock with her tongue as a baker would knead dough, taking him deeper and deeper in her mouth until he grazed the very back of her throat. He gripped her hair desperate to hang onto something as her rhythm picked up. When he came in her mouth he saw stars, not the figurative one’s men joke about, actual stars. It was as if the heavens opened and embraced him as one of their own. He saw the glory of constellations swirl before his eyes before his spirit fell back to the earth and back into his body.

Stannis stared at Aphrodite lying on his bed with a dumbfounded look about his face. He was unsure how much time had passed while he stood there naked, with a limp cock out. She only smiled and beckoned him to come to her like a damned slave. The realization caused his blood to boil. She had ruined him, he belonged to her now. She had shown him the very stars in exchange for his soul. He no longer felt any desire to consort with mortal women, for who could possibly compete with her?   

He  crawled onto the bed quickly kissing her angrily, possessively, bruising her lips as he claimed them, but, in an instant his rage had been replaced with something else entirely. With every kiss his mind was flooded with memories of the past. Things he had once loved yet forgotten over time came back with perfect clarity, his mother’s laughter, the warmth of his father’s embrace, the look of pride in his brothers eyes when he learned to swing a sword and the way Proudwing’s soft feathers brushed against his cheek for the last time. All his anger seemingly  melted away as love took over.

But, the anger was a part of him. It would not leave him willingly, He shook his head as emotions battled within. No, this was not him, not anymore. How dare she? How dare she turn him into a mockery of himself? Did she expect him to sit here and cry like a bloody woman, all because of some ancient memories? What gave her the right to do this to him, to anyone? He growled at her in a threatening manner and pushed her arms above her head pinning them down.

_“Aphrodite, don’t.”_ He said, a clear warning in his voice.

_“It’s not a sign of weakness to remember Stannis. You, yourself were created out of love, it’s a part of you, now and always. Don’t push it away. Don’t push me away.”_

_“I don’t wish to remember these things.”_

_“You must, you’ve been without love for too long. Your soul is dying. You may not feel it but I do.”_

_“Stop it.”_ He warned, pressing more of his weight on her.

 _“No.”_ There was a fierceness in her eyes he hadn’t noticed before.

He groaned inwardly as he examined her body more closely. She was so beautiful he quickly forgot why he was mad at her in the first place. He took a nipple in his mouth and rolled it playfully between his teeth, grazing its delicate skin. She gasped as his other hand slid up her smooth leg until it found her mound. His fingers dipped into her wet folds and she began rocking her hips at his touch desperate for friction.

His mouth alternated between her breasts while his fingers explored her intimately. When he found her pearl she almost came undone on the spot, but, he simply moved past it. He was not yet ready to grant her release. Not until he tasted her first. He settled himself between her thighs and began worshiping her cunt with as much tender devotion as he could muster.

She ached her back and moaned when he began lapping her up her wetness like a ravenous wolf. She tasted like sweet honey warmed in the sun, never had he tasted anything so delicious. He kissed her pearl and nibbled gently around the edges sending her into an absolute frenzy. She ground against his face smothering him with her pretty, pink cunt. He honestly couldn’t think of a better way to die than to die buried in Aphrodite’s cunt. He would become a legend. Unfortunately, she didn’t share his dream because she withdrew her pelvis from him allowing him to breathe unhindered once again.

It only took him moments to regain his composure before he was on top of her. He took his hardened cock and teased her entrance, still denying her completion. She pleaded with him, batted her eyes and pouted but he denied her. He had slowly regained his power back and the surprised look in her eyes merely confirmed what he knew. _She isn’t used to being at the mercy of someone else._

 

 _“Stannis, please!”_ She shouted his name so loud the walls shook and he was sure her cries would be heard all the way up to Mount Olympus, where her husband resided. Hephaestus, or The Hound as he was sometimes called was a disfigured, ill-tempered giant who was insanely possessive of his wife.  

 _"Scream for me Aphrodite, let them all hear you.”_ If her godlike husband couldn’t keep her satisfied that was his own fault.  

 _“Stannis!”_ She screamed his name toward the heaven like a desperate prayer as he entered her.

 

She was so tight he almost spilled his seed right away. But he took her slow and steady smirking at the fact that they could probably hear her all the way in the Underworld. Hades was her lover wasn’t he? They called him the flayed man the rumor was he wore the skins of romantic rivals. The man didn’t frighten him. _Valar morghulis._

Stannis secretly prayed that Ares, the God of War could hear his Red Wolf scream in desperation for someone else. The Golden Lion was a jealous lover and a lesser man would have thought twice before angering such a powerful being. But, Stannis was not a lesser man. If Ares was too old and decrepit to please such a young goddess he should step aside and make room for the younger bucks.  

Soon he began thrusting in her as hard and fast as his mortal body would allow. He loved the sight of her breasts bouncing and her head rocking back and forth as he fucked her. Her cheeks flushed with passion and she had beads of sweat upon her brow that only increased her beauty. When she suddenly peaked her walls clenched around his cock and squeezed him like a vice. He ended up spilling his seed with such force that he collapsed on her chest exhausted, utterly spent and deeply in love.

Aphrodite purred underneath him and flipped him over on his back. He looked up at her straddling him with a sense of childlike wonder and amazement. He couldn’t imagine what he done in his life to catch the eye of such a woman but he was proud of himself all the same. _I am a Baratheon after all, why shouldn’t she seek me out._ If only his brothers could see him now, but then they would see her nakedness and he couldn’t have that.

He saw the hunger in her eyes but he was simply too week to make love to her again. He tried protesting but she simply put her finger to his lips before kissing him once more. This time instead of old memories flooding his senses he saw new ones. Memories of her in all her glory writhing under his touch and begging for more. He snapped back to the present when she rotated her hips seductively. All at once his strength returned and his cock sprang to life yet again.

 

_“I’m not through with you yet Stannis Baratheon.”_

_“Nor I, with you.”_

 

He had deprived himself of love for too long, never again.


End file.
